1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock. More specifically, it relates to a clock which presents a rotating hour disk having shaded and unshaded regions which indicates the hour of day and graphically represents the passage of daylight and darkness through an opening in the face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of clocks are known in this art. Prior clocks, however, generally do not provide any direct intustive information to an observer as to whether it is daylight or night or any information regarding the approximate time to the next sunrise or sunset. Rather, most clocks rely on abstract symbols or indicator lights to provide an indication of a.m. or p.m. Twenty four hour clocks, for example, have been invented to improve on this problem, but they are unfamiliar in construction, and more than a quick glance is necessary to discern the time.
Prior to my invention, clocks that displayed the time in colors (rather than numbers) by hour were known. These clocks also require interpretation of abstract symbols to ascertain the time. Additionally, it was known to provide some type of graphic representation of auxillary disk shown through a separate window of sunrise, noon, sunset and midnight on a grandfather clock face. However, prior to the present invention, it was known known that a single rotating disk could be used to accurately indicate the present hour as well as provide an approximation in a quantitative manner of the passage of time from the previous and next sunrise and sunset.